


Hold Me Close Tonight

by Roblidon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, commission, nonsexual touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roblidon/pseuds/Roblidon
Summary: After a regular day at work, Arin decides to pay Dan a visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for pottergotwholocked on tumblr. Just some good ol' fashioned fluffy stuff. Might write some more stuff like this but way more detailed. I have some things in mind. Commissions are still open if you like my stuff and want something specific! Either message me on tumblr about it or send your payment to paypal.me/roblidon with the description of what you want! Prices are whatever you think is appropriate for what you want (restrictions apply, please also note that my average is around 1K words, so please don't ask for something that's 4K or more)

After another regular day of work, Arin gets in his car, ready to go home for the day. After a few minutes, he has a thought. 

“Hey Siri, call Dan.”

_Did you mean ‘Danny Sexbangarang the Third’_

Arin clicks his tongue and purses his lips, forgetting that Dan had changed his contact info. He says yes and the phone dials the number. After a few rings, Dan answers cheerfully.

“Hey buddy, what’s up?”

Arin smiles. Sounds like he’s having a good day.

“Not much man, I was just heading home. Mind if I, uh, stop by instead? Suzy is busy all day with that craft thing for Holly and I figured we could watch a movie or something?”

He hears some shuffling on the other end, followed up with an ecstatic ‘Hell yea, dude! Come on over!’ from Dan. He makes a U-turn, his eyes and vehicle both focused towards Dan’s place. He loves going to Dan’s especially now that he’s set everything up the way he wants it. It feels sort of like a home away from home, sort of like how a best friend’s house feels to a kid. Guess that feeling never really goes away, does it?

After a short drive, he arrives at Casa del Sexbang. Dan greets him happily at the door, his favorite faded jeans and Rush shirt on. It really must be a good day, then. He toes off his shoes when he enters and sighs quietly. It just feels so nice to be here, he thinks to himself. Dan offers him a drink and he gratefully accepts a cold La Croix. They set up shop on the couch, Danny choosing the chaise lounge end, as always. He bundles himself up in a comfy looking Giant’s plush blanket and motions for Arin to sit next to him. 

“What do you wanna watch, Ar? Documentary, Stand-up, Thriller, what?”

Arin thinks for a moment, watching as Dan scrolls through his Netflix. His eyes fixate on a documentary about candy.

“Oh dang dude, maybe they’ll talk about Skittles or something. Let’s watch that one!”

Dan chuckles and clicks it on. Bright, cheery music plays in the background while clips of various candies being made flit across the screen. A delightful sounding British voiceover starts, and it puts Arin into an extremely relaxed mood. It must be doing the same thing for Dan, because when he looks over, Dan’s eyes are half closed and he’s smiling softly, his blanket wrapped loosely around him - the epitome of contentedness. Arin leans back a little on the couch and his arm touches Dan’s leg. He apologizes, but Dan just shakes his head and adjusts himself slightly.

“Here, dude, just lay your head on my lap. This show is really nice and all, but I think I might fall asleep. Come take a nap with me.”

Arin nods, thankful for the relationship he has with Dan. He lays down, the thick blanket cushioning his head like an incredible pillow. He can feel Dan move slightly under him, adjusting to make the both of them the most comfortable. After a few quiet minutes, Dan puts his arm on Arin’s. He doesn’t move it or squeeze it, just rests it there, firmly but comfortably. Arin lets out a small noise, surprising not only himself but also Dan. His friend looks down at him, his eyebrow raised.

“Sorry, your hand just feels really nice.”

Dan hums a response, not saying anything else about it. His hand stays where he put it, but he starts to move it up and down Arin’s arm, slowly but not sensually in any way. Arin turns over so that he’s slightly facing Dan, deciding to close his eyes for a bit. Dan moves his hand away, but Arin grabs it.

“No, please. Keep touching me. I just want to close my eyes for a bit, if that’s ok.”

Dan smiles at him, his deep brown eyes full of affection for his best friend.

“Yea, buddy, of course.”

Arin curls up his legs, getting into a better napping position. Dan puts one hand on his arm, resting it there, and his other hand goes to his hair, which surprisingly isn’t up today. Dan gently runs his fingers through it, the soft brown strands giving no resistance. He moves it back, so that Arin’s face is exposed. Dan smiles down at him again, although he has no clue since his eyes are closed. If he were looking, he’d see that Dan has lost all interest in the documentary, and is focusing all of his attention on him. He takes his hand off of Arin’s arm, placing it on his cheek, his thumb running over the smooth skin there. Without even realizing it, Arin puts his own hand on top of Dan’s, squeezing it tightly, as though it were trying to leave. He keeps his eyes closed, but his grip strong. He sighs, his breath staggered. 

“No one’s touched me like this in a long time. People think that cause I’m a big guy that I don’t like stuff like this but -”

Dan shushes him before he can finish his sentence. He leans forward, delicately kissing his forehead.

“It’s ok, Ar. I know exactly what you mean. Don’t worry, I’m not stopping anytime soon.”


End file.
